Traitor
by RyanForestCafe
Summary: Tadashi didn't die in the fire, he only faked his death and all this time Hiro was in on that. They both want something nearly impossible but working together gives them a chance. Where Tadashi asked Hiro to stay with him for the sake of... well... them. (Incest warning)
1. Preview

**My friend actually wrote this, she doesn't have an account so she wanted me to post this for her. **

**Her name is Ann and she's a really good friend of mine. I was so tempted to make a storyline for this but... yeah...**

**This is an AU where Tadashi was the guy behind the mask and Hiro was the spy. **

**It's all dialogue, I know, I'm sorry 'bout that but I didn't write this. I don't want to taint her work with my shit so I'll just go on about now. Have fun.**

* * *

><p>"Just admit it, Hiro. You're the spy!"<p>

"...Heh. It seems like I've been found out. Good job, Gogo. It seems like you're the only one who was even a sliver of intelligence. If you were smart enough, you'll know that our friendship was a straight up joke. That's right. I used you. All of you. I never gave a care if you lived or died."

"I thought we were friends, Hiro!"

"Ha! Friends? What a joke."

"What about all of those days we spent together! Does that mean nothing!"

"Eh, that joke's not as funny. You figured it out. But still...I pity you. Being inferior to me. It's unfortunate for you all...so long, 'heroes'."

"Wait- what's that button?"

"Our suits are b-"

...

"...Ha. Hahaha...ahahahaha!"


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the first official chapter of our Hidashi test. My friend and I just watched Big Hero 6 and I'll tell you right now, it was depressing, hilarious, and awesome all in one. We were put on a roller coaster of feels. I was the one who didn't shed the tears, my sister and friend were crying. **

**And my friend is bothered with Hiro's tooth gap (but I have one ; n ; ). Hidashi, everyone... (T_T) I'm sorry. **

* * *

><p>"Come on, Hiro," Tadashi said, smirking at his little brother. "Follow me, lead them on and make them believe you're friends. And help me. Don't you love me, Hiro?" He wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on Hiro's right shoulder.<p>

Hiro furrowed his eyebrows. "…Tadashi…" he was contemplating his choices. Hiro loved Tadashi more than he loved himself…but was what Tadashi asking for right?

Tadashi buried his nose into the crook of Hiro's neck. "I don't want to fight you. You're too precious to me. So please?"

Hiro was quiet before a sinister smile spread across his face. Finally, someone knew. Someone knew his need for destruction. He didn't have to hide his violent tendencies anymore. Not with his beloved sibling. "…Of course, 'big brother'," he said.

Tadashi smirked and kissed Hiro before patting his head and whispering, "Good boy." And he left, as if he were never there.

He smirked back before putting on a mask of grief as he ran to Aunt Cass and the other, sobbing fake tears.

Everyone actually felt genuinely sorry for Hiro, thinking that Tadashi's "death" hit him the most. They always tried to be sensitive around him so they wouldn't "strike a chord". Little did they know, it was all a fake.

Everyone came over to express their deepest apologies but Hiro avoided anyone. He needed some time to himself, not because he was upset, but because he didn't want to look like an asshole, not even feeling sad like everyone else.

He didn't even eat his food, not really. He just left it there, making it all seem as though he were genuinely depressed.

That night, after Aunt Cass went to bed, he got up and looked at Baymax. He absently wondered if Tadashi had programmed him to…ahem, help, with their plan.

Tadashi jumped through the window and took off his mask and hood while Hiro was staring at Baymax. "Hey, Hiro."

Hiro looked over to Tadashi and smiled. Admittedly, Tadashi could really pull off a black cloak if he wanted to. "Looking Sharp, Tadashi."

"You're not so bad yourself," Tadashi said, smiling. He walked over to Hiro and placed a hand on his cheek. "Miss me?" Hiro nodded, standing as he looked up to his brother.

Tadashi hummed quietly and kissed Hiro, wrapped his arms around him and smiled into the kiss.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Tadashi asked,

Hiro immediately kissed back going on his tippy toes. He pouted a bit when they pulled away but smiled up at his brother with faux innocence. "Yeah, yeah, I know," he said. "I love you, too."

Tadashi smiled and sat on the bed, pulling Hiro down with him. He brushed his fingers through Hiro's messy hair and kissed him again, longer this time. Hiro kissed him back, scooting up against him and wrapping his arms around Tadashi's neck.

Right before things got _way_ out of hand, Tadashi pulled away. He was out of breath and his lungs were on fire. "God, I love you..." Tadashi breathed.

Hiro nodded, panting a bit. "Best big brother ever," he teased, smirking.

"Obviously." Tadashi smiled a bit and kissed Hiro again, for a couple of seconds. "I wish I could stay here with you but I have to go before people find the microbots outside." Hiro pouted but nodded, waving his goodbye before retiring to bed. Tadashi pecked Hiro's lips one last time before walking to the window. He pulled his hood over his head and slipped his mask on. After waving, he left.

Hiro sighed. His life was going to be... interesting.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Aunt Cass knocked on Hiro's door and smiled sadly. "Hey, my little college boy. How're you holding up?"<p>

"I don't wanna wake up…" he muttered. "Wake me up when Tadashi comes back…" He mocked sobs into his pillow.

Aunt Cass sat on the bed and sighed. "Tadashi's not really gone, as long as we remember him. I don't think he'd want you to be upset over this..."

"You don't understand!" Hiro said, turning to her, his eyes puffy with faux tears. "You don't understand at all!"

Aunt Cass sighed and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry, I wasn't as close as you were to him... But would Tadashi want this? Wouldn't he want you to go to college?"

"… Yeah, I guess…" he said, leaning against her.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat, 'kay? Do you want to stay home again or do you want to go to school?" Aunt Cass asked. "It's okay if you don't think you're ready for school yet."

"… I just want to sleep in a bit more, if that's alright," he said quietly. "Just…the memory of that…kept me up."

"That's fine, that's fine," Aunt Cass said and kissed his forehead. "Sleep it off. If you're hungry, just tell me. I'll make you something."

"Alright…" he said, laying down and falling asleep once again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ann wrote the last part whilst eating a ladle of ice cream because she's an ice cream drunkie like that.**

**I'm sorry if most of it is dialogue, I mean it _was_ from a roleplay after all.**

**By the way, there is no way in hell that I'm going to write smut for ya. If you seriously want it, bother Ann and she'll make an account and write it herself "jfc". Exact words. X3 Not promising to bother her for you, though.**

* * *

><p>Hiro was in the garage, working late on designing the suits for his friends. He smirked as he implanted microbombs into them. Small, but deadly. His style of destruction. He heard someone approach him through the semi-opened garage door. His favorite person, who was supposedly dead, Tadashi.<p>

"So," he said proudly, showing off the suits adorned with intentional flaws that were unnoticeable, but fatal. "What do you think?"

Tadashi scanned them over and smiled at Hiro. "They're looking good, Hiro," he said. "You're planning on exploding them?"

He nodded, stretching. "Yeah. Been working 24/7 on these. Making sure that they're fatal, but not noticeable."

"I'm sure they're good enough. You're good at this kind of stuff." Tadashi brushes his hands over the surface of the armor. "They look deceiving."

Hiro smiled. "Oh, I've been wondering if Baymax was programmed to...help us. I wouldn't want to implant a bomb in the suit of something that could help us."

Tadashi looked over to Baymax and sighed. "You can work on him sometime later on. I'd rather not having him destroyed."

Hiro nodded, walking towards him. "Hmm…"

Tadashi walked behind Hiro, wrapped his arms around him, and rested his chin on the top of Hiro's head. "What're you thinking about?" He asked curiously.

"How they'll die," Hiro muttered. Tadashi chuckled and thought, Oh that's dangerous.

"How do you want them to die?" He asked. "It must be good if it gets you thinking."

"I would prefer it slow and painful…but they can always explode if they start catching on," he mused. "It's always fun to watch people suffer." Little sadist, Tadashi mused and kissed the top of Hiro's head.

Tadashi moved and kissed Hiro's cheek. "You're going to hurt yourself, Brainiac."

"You risked your life just so all of this could happen," Hiro pointed out, looking over at his older brother. "I should be saying that to you."

"You risked your life just so all of this could happen," he pointed out, looking over at his older brother. "I should be saying that to you."

Tadashi smiled and blinked slowly, sighing as he did so. "Well I'm not the important one here, now am I?" He counters. "You're younger than I am which instantly makes you more important than I am."

"That's not true," Hiro said. "You're the mastermind behind it all."

"You know everything I know so what makes us any different?" Tadashi shoots back. He's wearing an amused grin on his face.

"Hmm…you're older?" he asked, kissing his brother's cheek.

Tadashi kissed Hiro on the lips and pulled away smiling. "Besides that." Hiro shrugged and smiled back at him.

After a bit of silence, Hiro looked back at Tadashi, wondering when he looked away in the first place. "I can't really think of any," he said honestly, holding Tadashi close.

Tadashi hummed and leaned down to kiss Hiro on the lips again. The upside of being like this was that they could be who they were, the bad side is that they had to keep hiding their relationship since Tadashi was supposedly dead.

Hiro kissed back, closing his eyes as he ran a hand through his big brother's hair. Tadashi's ear twitched and he (I suck at writing this kind of stuff) bit Hiro's bottom lip, smiling just a little. He pulled Hiro closer and he willed himself to believe he really didn't need the air right now.

Hiro opened his mouth, letting his brother's tongue in as he held onto their kiss and Tadashi slid his tongue into Hiro's mouth and hummed. For as long as he could think they had been like this for a while and their tongues danced.

Hiro pulled away for air. He panted a bit, smirking. "Well, that was a bit...different."

"Was it?" Tadashi asked, slightly disappointed the kiss was over. "I quite liked that kiss."

"Yeah, I did too, but I kinda need to breathe," he said with a small shrug.

"I wish we didn't," Tadashi replies. "Do you want me to leave you alone to work or do you want me to stay? Because I crashed in and I'm pretty sure all your microbots crashed in with me so we don't need to be worried about being found out."

Hiro didn't waste another second. "I want you to stay," he said.

Tadashi kissed Hiro for a second and pulled away, smiling. "Okay, I'm all yours for the night." He lets go of Hiro and takes off his cloak, revealing his casual clothing. After a couple of moments of silence, he started thinking, he wanted to see everyone freak out. "So do you think we'll freak out some people if they catch a glance of me tomorrow?"

Hiro let out a laugh, though it wasn't his old one. This one had a sinister tone to it. It seemed to flow out naturally, like it was there his whole life. "That'd be funny."

"We should do that," Tadashi said, going back to Hiro. He felt like a leech, never wanting to let go of Hiro, but he couldn't really help that. He kissed Hiro again and pulled away within a second later and sighed, looking at Baymax. He decided, maybe he would work on Baymax to save his little brother the trouble. "You should work on the armor if you don't think you're done yet. I'll see what I can do with Baymax then."

Hiro nodded, smiling with mocked innocence as he went back to making the suits for his teammates. Something that would be to protect them, but the very thing that will bring their demise.

Tadashi walked off to where Baymax was and started to reprogram him. This was going to take some time but he had all the time in the world. As Tadashi was studying the nursing robot, Hiro whistled as he worked, intentionally leaving a small opening at Gogo's Achille's heel. Wouldn't that be funny, watching her struggle to stand when he cut that flesh off.

Tadashi went through countless wires, taking up hours of work and he sighed. It was late and he was too tired to think so he dropped and sighed.

He pressed his face against the floorboards. "'m 'oo 'ed 'o 'fis..." Hiro didn't respond. Instead, he was sleeping on a chair in a wild position, one of his legs over the armrest as the rest of his body slumped. The clock on his computer read 2:30 AM.

Tadashi looked up and sighed. He stood up and walked over to where Hiro was. He kissed him softly on the lips before picking him up and taking him up to his room, hoping Aunt Cass wouldn't hear them. He didn't need to blow his cover.

He took Hiro to his side of the room and set him down on the bed, taking a comfortable position before pulling the covers over them and going to sleep, wrapping his arms around Hiro protectively.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ann made a fanfiction account called broken . chopstick. No space in her name, fanfiction is just being a douche right now. Go bother her because she can write le smut for ya. XD I refuse to do it.**

* * *

><p>Tadashi woke up in the early morning and deciding he didn't really want to be mean to Hiro, he kissed him awake and whispered in his ear, "I gotta go, Hiro, before they find me. I'll be gone a while, so don't wait up for me tonight, okay? I love you. See you in a couple of weeks." With that, he kissed Hiro one more time before he left.<p>

Hiro was awoken by the soft murmurs of his brother. He groggily opened his eyes, slowly registering what his older brother told him. He nodded sleepily, curling up back into his ball and falling back asleep. Meanwhile, Honey Lemon was on her way to the café, hoping Hiro would be feeling better.

Hiro had since taken a shower and made himself look at least a tiny bit presentable. He was going to college today. He needed to carry out his part successfully, or else he would fail Tadashi. And Hiro wanted anything but that. So, he had to play his cards right- he had to lure them in. And then, he had to push them off the cliff at the last second. He smirked to himself in the mirror, seeing wisps of chaos in his own chocolate brown eyes. He then heard his name being hollered from the lower half of their home. "Yeah, I'm coming!" he yelled, putting on the mask of the Hiro Hamada everyone else knew.

Honey shifted nervously, wondering if she'd be greeted with an upset Hiro. She tried not to dwell on it seeing as to how pointless it would be but she hated seeing Hiro upset, especially after… Tadashi…

"I hope he's okay," she mumbled. "It's been a couple of weeks, maybe the pain died down a bit."

Hiro came down the stairs, seeing Honey Lemon and awkwardly waving. Just keep up the act, Hiro, he thought to himself. Get them to trust you. "Hi, Honey Lemon," he said with a smile.

Honey Lemon smiled and hugged him. She felt horrible for not coming over to visit sooner but it's better late than never... Well at least that's what she's thinking. "Hey, Hiro," she said, trying for a smile as well. "Ready for school?"

He nodded quickly. "Just give me a second to go get my things," he said, heading back up. Honey Lemon sighed and shouldered her school bag. Maybe the institute would help cheer up Hiro. She smiled at nothing and no one and sighed. This was going to be a very long year...

Hiro came down with his backpack. "Sorry for the wait," he said awkwardly.

Honey faced him, her smile still on her face, and she shrugged. "It's not a problem. Come on, let's get to school. Bye, Ms. Hamada!" Honey took Hiro out of the café and they walked to the school together.

"Bye, Aunt Cass!" Hiro said, waving to her before being dragged off by Honey Lemon.

* * *

><p>The entire walk was quiet until Honey looked off to the side and completely flipped. There, standing on the other side of the street, was Tadashi Hamada, walking the same direction they were going but he was looking down at his phone.<p>

"Huh- Honey Lemon, what's wrong?" he asked, arching an eyebrow- a trick he'd picked up from his older brother.

Honey Lemon was staring at Tadashi in shock. Was she delusional or was that really Tadashi? No, it couldn't be, Tadashi was killed in the fire, wasn't he? She shook her head and blinked a couple of times but the person she thought was Tadashi... well he was gone now.

"... Let's keep moving," she said, quietly, trying not to bring it up. Hiro nodded, smirking to himself when he was sure Honey Lemon wasn't looking. Tadashi knew how to freak some people out.

Once they made it to school, Honey suggested Hiro wait at the office for registration since he didn't do it earlier. He still needed his schedule after all. "Do you want me to stay with you or do you want me to help you find your classes?" She asked.

"I'll be fine," Hiro said with a confident nod. Honey nodded as well and left Hiro alone at the front of the office. She sighed as she walked off, knowing very well she was already late to class. Hiro got his schedule, hurrying to his classes. Was this what Tadashi felt like when he was late for his classes? Geez, this was irritating.

The second late bell rang, leaving Hiro to have to run to class in side this giant-ass confusing building. There were doors everywhere and it was almost impossible to figure out what kind of classes they had here and why there are so many god damn doors.

He didn't know how he did it, but he managed to find his class. He looked around at the sea of older people and pretended to be embarrassed. However, he knew that he would be better than them. It was just this one time. He was going to show them. He was going to show them all.

Hiro dealt with weeks of classes before he met up with Tadashi again. Of course they both had to act out as enemies, Hiro accusing the kabuki guy to be the reason behind the fire, the reason why Tadashi was "dead".

The fight began in a random area, abandoned so no one was in the crossfire.

Tadashi moved faster than most of the teens could run while on the microbots. He looked down at Hiro for a split second before moving on. He hit most of them away with Hiro's creations and laughed to himself. They were pathetic even with their armor.

Hiro put on an act of bitterness towards Kabuki Man. "Get the mask!" he yelled. Gogo nodded, speeding towards the enemy. He smirked to himself, making sure no one saw. "Ah!" he screamed, intentionally falling off the building top they were fighting on. Hopefully, that would buy Tadashi enough time to find the flaw in her Achille's heel.

Luckily, Honey Lemon's balls of…whatever those were, cushioned his fall. He looked up at the others. "I'll be okay! Go get Kabuki Man!" he said. Once his friends left to assist Gogo, he chuckled darkly to himself, pulling out his detonator switch. Just in case.

Tadashi dodged every move they shot at him, not having enough time to think of hitting their weak spots. He was busy thinking of keeping them far enough so they couldn't take his mask. "Shit," was his first thought and the microbots around him made a black shit sculpture. "That's not what I was going for."

Honey looked a little confused at that, did he cuss in his mind or was he calling them something? She stopped fighting for a second and that gave Tadashi enough time to recreate something and he hit Gogo's weak spot, not able to cut it off but injure it to some extent.

Gogo cried out in pain, falling over. Hiro smirked before calling Baymax, going back up. Tadashi smirked and avoided all the other attacks that were coming at him. Hiro did a great job at messing up the armor on purpose. It was unnoticeable.

Hiro gathered with his friends. "Just give me back my microbots, Kabuki Man!" he yelled, pointing an accusing finger at his secret ally. Tadashi rolled his eyes. As if _that_ would work.

He smirked behind the mask and shook his head. He never said a word behind the mask loud enough for them to hear him but Hiro always seemed to know what he was saying. Instead, Tadashi threw a wave of microbots at them and thought of suffocating them but to hell with that. He left the scene.

Hiro was tumbled to the ground, faking feeble attempts to break free. When the microbots finally left, he feigned frustration. "Agh! We could've had him!"

Honey Lemon sighed sadly and looked over to Gogo. "Are you alright? What happened?" She asked, concerned. She was sure Hiro made them secure enough for everyone, so how did Tadashi get through Gogo's armor?

Gogo stubbornly nodded, rubbing her dented armor. She glared down at her Achille's heel. "Threw me off balance," she growled.

Fred looked to where Tadashi was. "Who was that guy anyways? He was like 'Wa pow!' and we were kinda like, 'Ehhhhh!' all over the place." Honey looked at him strangely.

"Was that an insult?" Hiro asked, absently wondering if Fred was imitating a weeaboo.

"Kinda. Dude, we can't fight that guy. He's too good. How are we supposed to beat him?" Already? Honey punched Fred in the shoulder and shook her head, no, he shouldn't have said that.

"We need to find out his weakness," Hiro said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Wasabi asked frantically. "We don't even know who's behind the mask!"

Honey turned to Hiro. "He didn't hurt you as bad," she stated. "Maybe he can't hurt children as much as he can hurt adults."

"He knocked me off that building," he said, gazing at Honey Lemon. "If it weren't for you, I would've died."

"But he didn't make a move to hurt you after you came back up, now did he? Maybe he uses us as weaknesses against each other. It makes sense." Honey looked determined. "He beat up Gogo more than you and she was ten feet farther from him than you were."

Hiro nodded weakly. "Still…I don't understand…"

Fred looked at Hiro, giving him a very serious look. "I need to ask you a question, Hiro. It's very important and it concerns everyone in here."

Hiro gazed at him, arching an eyebrow. "…Yeah?" Were they catching on?

Honey tried to shut Fred up but he didn't stop speaking until he was done. "Can we use you as bait to catch the kabuki dude?"

"I- I'm not sure if that would work…" he muttered, looking down.

"Worth a try," Fred said. "If he really believes that children shouldn't be hurt as bad as adults, he wouldn't let you fall. But we won't drop you anyways, right guys?"

Wasabi and Gogo nodded. "This is our chance, Hiro," Gogo said. Hiro shook his head.

"Still..." He knew Tadashi wouldn't let him fall but he didn't like the idea of being dropped off a building to lure him in. ******

Honey placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "We won't let you fall. If you do, I'll block the fall for you." With the colorful balls of whatever the hell it was. **(XD I don't remember what they're called)**

"I'm still not sure," he said, shaking his head. "I mean, what if he lets me fall?"

"Then I'll catch you," Honey said. "You won't die, I promise. If he lets you fall, I'll be there to catch you."

"Alright," he said, sighing in defeat. He would need to file this in to Tadashi later.

Fred gave Hiro a thumbs up and smiled. "Don't worry, Hiro. We love you too much to let you die."

Hiro gave them a smile. "Thanks, guys," he said. "Love you too." Oh, how much of a lie that was. He would be overjoyed at their deaths. Their naïvety.

Tadashi quickly shed his cloak and mask as soon as he got to the warehouse and sighed. The microbots were shoved carelessly all over and he decided to go for a walk without his stupid mask. It would be nice to feel the sunlight on his face for once. So he went and looked down at his phone. He texted Hiro's phone, "Are you okay? You didn't get hurt, right?"

Hiro had since been dropped off by Gogo and Honey. He thanked them before shedding his armor and going inside, enjoying a pastry as he texted Tadashi back. "Yeah, I'm fine. Can you come over tonight though? I need to tell you something."

Tadashi frowned but headed back to the warehouse to get his stuff. He put on his cloak and mask and headed for Hiro's room above the café. When he got there, he hid the microbots and knocked on Hiro's closed window.

Hiro was up there, and almost immediately opened the window for his brother. He had a worried face on, and it wasn't just another act.

Tadashi hopped in and took off his mask and cloak. Noticing the worried look he sat down on Hiro's bed, crossed his legs, and folded his hands together. "What's wrong?" He asked. "You look like you're gonna be sick."

Hiro sighed as he walked over to the window, closing it. He gazed at his closed door for a bit before running a hand through his hair, looking back at Tadashi. "They want to use me as bait."

Tadashi stared at Hiro, confused and he uncrossed his legs and unfolded his hands. "Bait?" He asked. He wanted to hold Hiro's hand to assure him that he wouldn't let him fall but... "What does that mean?"

"They want to use me as bait to lure you," he said.

Tadashi ran a hand through his hair and sighed. They were smart. "That might work, then," he muttered. "Shit..." He wasn't going to let Hiro fall and live through that terror. If they dropped him he'd put himself in the way first.

Hiro looked at him. "Do you think that they know…? About our plan?"

Tadashi smiled at Hiro reassuringly. "Gogo would lash out at you, Hiro," he said. "If they knew, Gogo wouldn't be able to control her temper and Fred wouldn't even show a slight hint of concern for you."

"That's true," he admitted. "Their hunch is that you won't hurt kids as badly as adults."

Tadashi shrugged, staring at a wall. "I'm not hurting Aunt Cass. But they're right. I'm an evil guy but I wouldn't result to going after children. Children are always ruled by fear. It would be pointless and a low blow." Then he turned his attention to Hiro. "But you're someone I would never really dream of hurting."

"Never really dream?" he asked with a chuckle, going over to sit next to him.

"Yeah. Except for that time you got us both thrown in jail. I kinda wanted to strangle you," he joked. "Those dudes smelled horrible."

Hiro let out a casual laugh at that. "Sorry, not sorry," he said, kissing his brother on the cheek.

Tadashi huffed and feigned annoyance. He kissed Hiro for a second before pulling away. "If they let you fall, I'll catch you."

"But what if they find out…about us?" he asked. "What if they find out before we planned to reveal ourselves?"

"Doesn't matter," he said simply. "If they find out you'll be away from them anyways. If or when I catch you I'm not giving you back to them. Besides, they don't know about the armor. You can just explode them then and there."

Hiro nodded, feeling calmed and soothed by Tadashi. "Alright…" he said, resting his head on his brother's shoulder.

Tadashi wrapped his arms around Hiro. "Do you want me to stay for the night? When are they planning the whole thing?"

Hiro looked up at his brother. "I want you to stay," he said. "And…I'm not sure when they're planning to use me..."

Tadashi placed himself to rest and pulled Hiro with him. "Ask them tomorrow, then." He buried his nose in Hiro's hair and sighed. "You're like a pillow..."

He nodded, snuggling into Tadashi's warmth. "You're really warm…" he muttered into Tadashi's chest.

"Pillow and blanket. Together, we make bed," Tadashi mumbled. "I feel drunk. I said something extremely stupid."

Hiro's laugh rippled throughout the empty room. "Ha, you're fine," he muttered, looking up and kissing Tadashi gently.

Tadashi kissed him back before pulling away. "Seriously, you're a giant pillow. Can I kidnap you now and make you my personal pillow?"

"As much as I would love to let you," he started. "I'm not sure if Aunt Cass would appreciate that." Tadashi made a "psh" sound and scoffed.

"I'll bring you back!" Tadashi defended. "... In a couple of years..." He adds quietly.

"Couple of years, huh?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, sure." Tadashi smiled and snuggled into his younger brother. "I'm gonna call you pillow pet from now on."

"Whatever," he said, wrapping a leg around Tadashi.

"Good night, Pillow pet." Tadashi turned out the lights and buried his nose in Hiro's hair again, soon drifting off to sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>Long chapter. Whoo. We RPed all friggin day and I procrastinated on my homework for you guys. You're very welcome.<strong>

**** They use fall in two different meanings. One means die, the other means falling off the damn building they're going to pretend to threaten him on. Yay.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi. **DISCONTINUED** **

* * *

><p>The next day came and Tadashi was sitting in his room, wearing his hat and he sighed. It felt nice to act normal for one day, just a normal adult with no evil plans whatsoever, minding his own business and sleeping of his paranoia. He was content with this, wishing he could stay like this forever but remembering that he had the need to destroy something and he wanted to take it out on the city but that was completely unoriginal. So was destroying the world.<p>

Hiro had since taken a shower, coming out of the bathroom with his hair damp. He gazed at his older brother, giving him a smile. "Something on your mind?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Nope," Tadashi lied. "I'm peachy. Totally fine." He was staring at nothing but the wall and it was so interesting. Yeah, look at all that detail on the wall, all dark and plain blue.

Hiro chuckled before moving to sit on his brother's lap. "You're a liar."

Tadashi wrapped his arms around Hiro and rested his chin on top of his head. "So are you," he countered.

"True," he mused, smiling. "It feels nice to be who I am...like this."

"Although living in peace would be great. Keep you to myself all day long and not worry about you falling off a building. Good times."

Hiro shrugged. "Yeah. That'd be nice. But I think I like playing the bad guy role better."

Tadashi hummed and closed his eyes. Hiro's hair was wet, he realized. He ruffled Hiro's hair just a little bit and grumbled when the water hit his face several times. "You smell like apples... Did you use Aunt Cass's shampoo again?"

Hiro shrugged. "It smelled nice," he said, a grin growing on his face. "You like it?"

Tadashi inhaled the scent again and smiled to himself. Yeah, he liked it. "I can live with it," he replied

"It was a yes or no question, 'big brother'," he said, leaning back. "Answer it correctly."

"Nah," Tadashi replied, nuzzling the top of Hiro's head. "Deal with the 'Live with it' answer because I'm not giving any more than that."

Hiro chuckled, mocking a huff of defeat. "Ah, fine," he said. His grin turned sinister. "Only for this once."

"Aww," Tadashi cooed in Hiro's hair. "You're gonna bother me about other things, too?"

"Yeah," he said shamelessly, yawning a bit. "It's fun trying to get you riled up."

"You do not know how to rile me up." Tadashi kissed Hiro's cheek seeing as to how that was the closest he could get to his lips and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I'll find out a way," he smirked, kissing the other boy's cheek in return.

Tadashi hummed again and smirked. "Challenge accepted." He pulled Hiro down with him as he fell back on the bed and he hugged Hiro. "You're still a big pillow."

"Is that an insult?" he asked, hugging his brother back.

"Depends on how you look at it. Do you want to be a big cuddly fluffy person or do you want to be stone cold?" Tadashi asked.

"To you, a cuddly person," he said, snuggling into the warmth of his brother's chest. "To others, not so much."

Tadashi smiled and closed his eyes, resting his head on the bed and Hiro's hair- which is still wet. "You're gonna get a headache, bonehead."

He groaned, getting a pillow and putting it under their heads. "Better?"

Dry your hair and we can continue cuddling," Tadashi said and let go of Hiro, rolling away. It was hilarious how they were supposed to be two evil brothers but when they were together, they were adorable balls of fluff with the giant word, "SHIP" above them.

Hiro huffed, but did as he was told. He got up and made his way to the bathroom, blow-drying his hair before happily making his way back to Tadashi.

Tadashi spread his arms and mumbled, "Gimmie a hug, Pillow," as Hiro made his way toward him. "Pillloooowww."

Hiro laughed a bit, falling into Tadashi's arms. "Blankeeeet."

Tadashi hugged Hiro and nuzzled his little brother's shoulder. "Beeeeed." Hiro made a pleased hum, wrapping his limbs around Tadashi and holding him close. Tadashi kissed Hiro quickly on the lips before letting himself drift off to sleep once more.

Tadashi woke up the next morning, it was bright, indicating it wasn't a very early morning. He looked at the digital clock next to his bed and it read, 11:45 AM. For a second he didn't really care until the realization hit him, Aunt Cass checks up on Hiro every day at 12:00 PM, meaning he either had to hide or he had to leave. But Hiro was still asleep and he was unwilling to wake him up...

To hell with it, he thought. He slowly removed himself from Hiro's hold and closed the sliders before returning to the bed and hugging Hiro once more.

Hiro immediately whined upon Tadashi's warmth leaving him, curling up into a small ball. He creaked an eye open as his big brother closed the blinds, quickly feigning sleep as he came back. As soon as he felt Tadashi's arms around him, he snuggled into his brother's hold, making a content hum.

Tadashi looked at the clock once more and noticed only a couple of minutes passed. He covered himself in the bed sheets and kissed Hiro's cheek, eyes closed and he sighed. He could stay like this forever if he could.

Soon, Hiro was awoken by Aunt Cass knocking at his door. He groaned, sitting up with half-lidded eyes and even messier hair than usual. Tadashi opened his eyes slowly and rubbed them, sitting up like Hiro. He kissed Hiro's cheek and rolled on his stomach, hiding under a blanket. "You should answer the door."

"Hiding under the blanket is not considered hiding, Tadashi," the evil genius said with a tired chuckle as he swung his legs over the bed.

Tadashi scoffed under the blanket and pushed his head under the pillow as well. "Happy?" He asked, his voice muffled from the items on top of him. "I'm obviously hidden now."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever," he said with a small chuckle, heading towards the door. Aunt Cass waited outside, holding a tray of food for Hiro. He slept through breakfast, it was only fair to give him some brunch instead. Hiro yawned, opening the door. "Hi Aunt Cass…" he mumbled sleepily.

Aunt Cass smiled at him, replying with a "Good morning" before walking inside and setting Hiro's food tray down. "How are you doing?"

"I was sleeping," Hiro mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Tadashi tried not to make a sound at that but it was nice hearing that Aunt Cass still forgets that Hiro sleeps in every weekend.

Hiro accepted his food and told Aunt Cass that he was going to go clean his room, much to her surprise. Once she left, he closed the door and then made his way back over to the bed. "I'm surprised she didn't see you," he mused, throwing his body over Tadashi's.

Tadashi made an "oof" sound and threw the pillow off his head so he could breathe properly. "I am a master of disguise," he replied. "I can hide anywhere and no one will see me." He pretended to make an attempt to flop like a fish. "Get off, you're crushing me. All 85 pounds of you."

Hiro laughed, rolling off. "Alright, whatever, you big baby," he teased, sticking his tongue out immaturely.

"Real mature," Tadashi replied and rolled on his back to sit up. "You gonna eat?" He asked. "Because I'm going to cuddle you if you're not."

"I think I'd rather cuddle," he mused, smiling cheekily up at him.

Tadashi crossed his legs and looked down at Hiro. "So no food?"

"Not right now," he said, climbing into his brother's lap again.

Tadashi chuckled at that and hugged Hiro. "Fine, you can eat later. But you better eat something later today."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, leaning into his brother's warmth.

Tadashi sighed and straightened his legs. "Really..." Tadashi tried to move his leg and he was sure he did. But then... He couldn't feel a thing. Did it fall asleep already? "Hiro, can I go get water?"

"Fine," he pouted, rolling off. He then went out to freshen up before eating.

Tadashi sighed and smiled. He looked down at his leg and moved it again, finding out that it kinda ticked his foot. "Fuck." Once the feeling was sure gone, Tadashi stood up off the bed and walked around. Aunt Cass was surely down at the café now, so the kitchen was safe. He walked down the stairs and grabbed and iced cup of water. "Yay."

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>**DISCONTINUED STORY** <strong>_

**You can go to Ann's account to read her awesome story once it's updated, though.**


	6. Chapter 5

**This was a lone-written chapter, sorry. If you guys miss Ann, check out her account. She's probably got some stories for you to read. (I'm the bigger Hidashi shipper between the both of us so it isn't fair to make her write this kind of stuff when she isn't in to it.**

**Sorry in advance to those of you who thought I discontinued it. It's just that the RP didn't go as well as we'd hoped... We ended up discontinuing the RP, or so I think, and it's unfair to those of you who stuck by us since the beginning. So here is the next chapter. Sorry that my romance skills are awkward enough.**

**Just a fluffy Hidashi chapter. I might need to build up the story of why they're like this before I move on. **

**Awesome AN of the day: Aunt Castiel, Uncle Dean, Tadashi, Hiro, Papa Adam, Mama Samandriel and Grandpa God. **

* * *

><p>How long had it been since they've been like this? There had been no action in such a long time, it was beginning to get a tad bit boring. Hiro sat on his bed alone tonight, waiting for his otouto to arrive. The last time they met was a couple of days ago. Tadashi said he wanted to keep a low profile, but all Hiro wanted to do was just run out of the building and to that warehouse just so he could spend time with his brother.<p>

Sometimes he wished he hadn't loved Aunt Cass as much as he did. If he didn't, he could jump out and not care that it hurt her feelings. But he loved her too much to do that. That's why he never left right away.

Hiro was forced from his thoughts when he heard someone knocking at the window. He went over to open it up and there was Tadashi, standing on top of the microbots and announcing that he was Aladdin. "Let me show you the world in like two to three minutes," he said, smiling at how Hiro looked like he was about to laugh. "Alright, let me in, Jasmine." Hiro moved out of the way for Tadashi to climb in and when his brother finally fell face-first on the ground, Hiro choked on air as he tried not to laugh.

"Alright, my dashing prince, get off the floor," Hiro said, helping Tadashi stand up and pulled him in a kiss. It lasted no longer than six seconds and they pulled away. Hiro huffed when they did, causing Tadashi to laugh and hold him like he was a teddy bear. "Blanket, hey, where have you been?"

"Would you be jealous if I said that I was hanging out with someone else?" Tadashi teased and Hiro playfully hit him. "Aw, my baby boy's jealous." When he received now answer, he picked him up and carried him to his bed, flopping on his back, he nuzzled the crow's nest that Hiro liked to call hair. "I was busy trying to figure out what to do next, you know. It's not every day where we can just randomly attack them with no plan, right?"

That sounded just about right. So the matter was let go and the two were left alone on their bed, enjoying the warmth and comfort the other gave. "They aren't gonna kill you, right?"

"No, of course not."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hiro looked down at the older male that had been beaten to the ground. Pathetic. He couldn't even land a successful hit before he became like this. People Tadashi's age were much better opponents. <strong>_

**_What? When did he start thinking like this? _**

**_Trying to shake the thought from his head, he began to take deep breaths and he left the park, letting the bully suffer the multiple cuts and bruises. He couldn't bring himself to care that he just hurt another human being. What would Tadashi say? What would Aunt Cass say? Would he be grounded? _**

**_Oh whatever, the kid was a dumbass anyways. He warned him, told him to stay back. He didn't listen, so of course he was going to look worse than Hiro did. _**

**_When did he start thinking like this? That was the one question that never seemed to go away. Hiro began to freak out. What happened to him? What happened? Why was he thinking like a villain? He promised he'd never become like this, what happened?!_**

**_It never went away. The question still lingered and soon Hiro was killing himself over it, not literally, and he had been like this until Tadashi came home from school. _**

**_It started when he was a sophomore in high school, didn't it? It started two years ago, when that one person told him that the world would never accept him... That's when he started developing a new kind of hatred for it... Right?_**

**_Oh, what a dumb ass reason... _**

**_Oh, what was he supposed to do? _**

**_Hiro looked over to the doorway where Tadashi now was and he watched as the door closed. "So, the Incredible Sulk is still in bed, huh?" Hiro only had to roll his eyes at that and he turned his back on his older brother. He wasn't in the mood for jokes right now. This was a really big problem. If Hiro didn't stop thinking like he was right now, he may end up being an enemy, and that was the last thing he wanted. "Hiro, are you okay?"_**

**_That stupid gentle voice... He wasn't sure whether he should hate Tadashi for being so kind or love him even more. Well that was a question to be answered later. "I'm fine," Hiro replied. "Just tired." The older Hamada didn't believe him, not one bit. So he walked over and turned him so that their eyes met. _**

**_"You do know that I don't care if our relationship is supposed to be wrong, right?" Tadashi asked, not sure if that was the problem. Hiro couldn't blame him for trying, he _was _caught debating whether or not they should actually break it off in fear that they wouldn't be accepted. Several times, Tadashi always kissed his problems away, just trying to make him happy that the moment was still there. _**

**_"Yeah, I know." And they shared a kiss. It was small, short, gentle, and sweet. It cleared Hiro's mind, just a little. _**

**_"I love you. You know that, right?" Tadashi waited until he saw him nod and they found themselves kissing again. Even if he wasn't as good as he thought, he still found that he felt like a normal person, no violent thoughts, nothing of the sort. He just felt normal, normal around Tadashi. So he hoped that maybe spending more time with him would improve his mental state._**

**_Boy was he wrong._**

* * *

><p>"I love you," Hiro mumbled before drifting off to sleep. Tadashi smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his baby brother's lips before he, too, had fallen asleep.<p> 


End file.
